


To The Rescue (Here I Am)

by plinys



Series: Skimmons Week 2014 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, F/F, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skye becomes the Pink Ranger due to her foster father's need to relive his former glory days in true pageant mom fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue (Here I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my first Skimmons Week fic there was a throwaway line about the Power Rangers, which kind of inspired this fic. Also most of this is based off of lose knowledge I have of the Power Rangers from when I was like eight, and conversations with my TKD instructor who was actually the Blue Power Ranger on Lightspeed Rescue. (As a tribute to that, their base in this is underwater.)

There’s a folder on her desk that says,  _SHIELD INITATIVE: POWER RANGERS_ _(PINK)_ that Skye has been doing her very best to pretend doesn’t exist at all.

Technically she should have seen this coming, the last few times she had gotten dinner with her former foster fathers (only former because Skye was technically a legal adult now), Phil had spent much of the time talking about the good old days of the Power Rangers program and how given current events maybe rebooting the program would be a good idea.

Of course, she had written it off as nothing and promptly tuned him out when her other foster father made some casual comment about how those training jumpsuits had always made Phil’s figure look nice, and she had been forced to explain to them how even though she was technically adopted, the thought of the two men who were _technically_ her legal guardians doing the whole sex thing left her scarred for life.

But judging by the way Nick’s eye had twinkled that was probably the plan all along.

Still, there was a difference between hearing about the fact that that they were planning on turning this has been research facility into the base for a group of young adult crime fighters, and realizing that apparently she was supposed to be part of that group (without even having filled out an application form).

She was pretty sure she shouldn’t even qualify. There was nothing that her, a glorified hacker living in an underwater research facility working for a random branch of government that everybody usually forgot existed, could even really offer to the team.

Not that she knew anything about the rest of the team

But Skye wasn’t exactly built for the whole physical exertion thing, the most she did was run on a treadmill and even that was pushing it.

This had to be some sort of mistake.

\---

It wasn’t a mistake, that much was clear when she showed up in Phil’s office, holding onto the folder prepared to launch into a tirade about how this was all a terrible idea, because really it was, and saw how his face lit up upon seeing her with the folder.

“You’ve read it then?”

“Yes, but I-“

“I know, it’s sort of exciting, isn’t it? Nick and I steamrolled the whole process over lunch last week,” he says, gesturing for her to take a seat, “Everybody is sort of in charge of finding their replacement, so-“

“Wait, why am I not red then?”

“Tori and I traded colors that way, I could make sure you were part of the team,” he says, still smiling, “I remembered how much you loved the Rangers as a kid, and thought if we were going to reboot the project that you would love to be included in it.”

See that was the problem.

Sure, Skye had loved the Rangers as kids. She had watched all the old news reports, and thought this was super cool because it made her sorta-dad a superhero and her other sorta-dad the one who had run the program. It was something amazing when she would drag one of them off to parent’s day at school, and coming from the girl who had spent all of her years prior to this place being shuffled from one foster home to another, this sounded amazing.

“It will be just like old times,” Phil says in this extremely excited voice, “except with a new set of rangers.”

“I don’t want to crush your hopes and dream but,” because there was always a _but_ , “do you really think ‘just like old times’ is a good thing?”

“Skye!”                                           

She had met the old team a few times.

Usually it happened when she had to go in there to drag Phil away from his remising, drunk remising mind you but remising never the less, and would be forced to spend the entire time getting cryptic glances from the former yellow ranger, quick apologies from the old green, while pink and blue spent the entire time making thinly veiled insults at everyone around them which included her.  

It hadn’t exactly given Skye the most respect for the whole Power Ranger nonsense.

Though she couldn’t exactly explain that to Phil without him making the sad ‘ _I’ve been a terrible foster parent’_ face and really nobody wants to see that face.

“Look, I’m just- do I really have to be the _pink_ ranger,” she grimaces, “pink is so not my color.”

“Tori was very excited to hear that you would be taking over her old position,” Phil says, and oh god, there goes the sad face.

“Okay, fine, but really I don’t see why I could be-“

“Thank you,” he says, pulling her into a crushing hug, “and you’ll love the rest of the team when you meet them.”

She highly doubted that.

\---

The rest of the team was about just as bad as she had expected.

Possibly worse.

Okay, maybe she was being a bit pessimistic, the guy that had been brought in to be the new Red Ranger, was obviously going to be her worst enemy purely because he took the color she could have had away.

Except, he was way too nice for her to continue glaring at her.

Antoine “call me Trip” Triplett, had shaken her hand and been excitedly chatting at her for about twenty minutes, apparently his Granddad had been from the phase one of the Power Ranger program (which predated Phil’s team, making her team technically phase three), and because of this he was more than excited to do his part. Also he was completely ripped, something she could tell from his very thin t-shirt. It was a shame she wasn’t into guys because this was one of those guys that could make a girl’s panties drop with just a wink. He was that freakishly charming.

At least, the new Blue Ranger was easy enough to hate. He hadn’t said a single word to either of them, after introducing himself as Ward (she was still unsure if that was a first name or a last name) and going off to sit around on his phone, texting somebody very quickly and glancing up at them every once in a while. Though, to be fair, he kind of looked like one of those Magic Mike guys, and Skye was trying to find a nice way to as her dad if John had found this guy at a gym or a strip club.

Green and Yellow had yet to appear, but she wasn’t holding onto too much hope that they would be any sort of pleasant, and when Phil began his spiel to them without the other two, she had to assume that they were either late or missing.

\---

The answer for where the missing members of Team Power Rangers wouldn’t be explained until nearly a week later, when while doing her terrible workout routine in the gym with Captain Chipper and Lieutenant Silent-But-Deadly, two people appeared looking quite out of place.

It wasn’t until the one spoke up, in an obviously foreign accent, asking if they knew the way to the dining commons that Skye got a clue about why they were late.

Not that she was able to put two and two together until the slightly-nerdy former Green Ranger, Jasper Sitwell, appeared remarking about how his two charges had gotten lost, before ushering the foreigners out of there.

“Isn’t SHIELD a branch of the US government,” Trip says, first one to break the silence after the duo had left.

“You don’t think that they’re Green and Yellow do you,” she asks in a more than horrified voice, because clearly with Sitwell ushering them around that was the only explanation she could think of.

“Of course they are,” Ward says, probably the most word’s she had heard him string together in this past week.

“How do you know for sure?”

But he doesn’t answer that question, because Ward is weird and cryptic and probably some body-building male stripper, or something like that, because why else would John had chosen what is literally the most boring person she had ever met.

Had May or Sitwell picked him she might have understood but, no.

And to think, if Ward was right, that those _two_ , who looked more malnourished than she did, were the ones that had picked to round out their team well, no- “they have to be the tech team or something,” Skye insists, going back to punching the bag in front of her, “they _have_ to be.”

\---

Ward was right.

She hates that he was right.

They make quick introductions with their new Green Ranger, a Scottish mechanical engineer called Fitz, who instantly starts prattling off ideas that he has about make modifications to their suits and weapons. He’s like an over-excited puppy, and over-excited puppy that she kind of wants to strangle.

She can kind of see why Sitwell would have picked him, but that doesn’t mean the accent isn’t grating on her ears.

It’s the new Yellow Ranger that seems to hang back a bit, talking in hushed tones with May, twirling a strand of strawberry-brown hair around her finger and looking nervously at them. Skye meets her eyes one of the times she looks their way, but the other girl flushes so quickly and jerks her head back, that it’s kind of hard not to feel offended.

“You don’t have to by shy,” Trip says, because he’s the incredibly supportive kind of leader of their group, but his words only cause the poor thing to flush more and look like she wants to hide herself behind May.

“I’m sorry,” she finally blurts out, her words rushed, but with a slightly less grating accent than the one Fitz has, “I’m not- oh I mean I am sometimes but- that’s not why I am,” she shakes her head again, “I’m Jemma.”

“Hi, Jemma,” he replies back, and Skye pulls a face, because once Trip turns on the charm nobody is immune.

True to her assumptions, ten minutes later Jemma has come out of her shell and is talking animatedly with Trip and Fitz, while Skye lurks in the corner with the ever silent Ward.

She still can’t get over that _this_ is the girl that gets to follow in the footsteps of the ever legendary Yellow Ranger that is Melinda May.

It’s not fair.

“You should have been the pink one,” Skye blurts out, in what is the first words she will ever exchange with Jemma, before standing up and heading out of the room.

She locks herself in her office, the office that is technically still hers even though she’s supposed to be living in the Ranger’s bunks now, and ignores the persistent pounding on her door.

\---

The problem with living in an underwater base for some secret government organization is that she cannot ignore people forever and eventually she has to leave the office for food, which means seeing everybody else again.

So when she gets to the dining commons and they’re all sitting there and Ward is actually talking for once, there’s no way for her to simply pretend that she doesn’t see the expectant looks being shot in her direction.

She tries her best to ignore them, but there’s only so much she can do, when just as she’s about to grab her meal a figure appears at her side.

Gone is the shy girl from hours before who seemed to want to hide herself behind Ranger May, and now standing in front of her is someone slightly more confident, still extremely pretty and fragile looking, but smiling at Skye in a way that is slightly forward and slightly nervous at the same time.

“I think we got off onto the wrong foot before,” the girl says, in her preppy British accent that makes the companions on Doctor Who sound dell, “I’m Jemma, and you’re Skye, right?”

She makes a non-committal noise of agreement in reply.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Yeah, okay.”

\---

Skye doesn’t find the other woman endearing, not at all.

She definitely hates the silly way she plays with her hair while talking.

She despises the way she starts to excitedly talk science, whenever the topic is brought up.

And the way she squeaks whenever she fires her gun is not at all adorable.

At least, that is what Skye keeps telling herself, because lying to herself and saying that the reason she’s always watching Jemma is to see when she’ll mess up next, is better than admitting that she’s kind of falling for the whole _Queen of England_ act that she has going on.

\---

The first time they actually get to wear the Power Ranger suits, even she has to reluctantly admit that this is pretty cool, not as cool as it would have been if she was dressed up in some other color, but still ten times more badass that Skye had imagines as a kid when she played with her Ranger action figures in one of her foster fathers’ offices.

“K-pow,” Skye makes her own sound effects, as she twists the wrist gauntlet to the left and fires at one of the targets around the room, “k-ching.”

“You’re a dork,” Fitz tells her, before he blasts by in his Green Ranger suit, somehow having mastered the whole aerial aspect of their suits before anybody else could.

“Takes one to know one,” she shouts back at him, but he’s too far gone to hear.

The only one that actually catches Skye’s words is the Ranger standing right behind her, whose laughter is like some strange sort of foreign music that Skye never knew she could desire until that exact moment.

“What are you laughing at,” Skye tries being snappish, but it comes out far weaker than she had intended, and it only makes the beautiful laughter continue.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Jemma finally manages to say, but her voice is still merry, and it’s probably a good thing that their Ranger suits have masks that hide their faces, because Skye’s is no doubt bright red.

“Mhmm, sure you’re not.”

\---

“That was sort of exhilarating, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, sort of,” Skye agrees, trying to sound cool and collected, but failing as Jemma, begins to prattle on and on about how wonderful it was to finally step inside their suits.

Technically they share a room on the base, but Skye never actually ends up sleeping in there. She’s got a couch in her office which she had been using for the past couple years, and being moved to the Ranger Bunks wasn’t exactly a dream come true for her.

Especially since she still didn’t know how to describe her feelings for the only other female Ranger on the team.

It was an accident that she had ended up there at all, she had just sort of ended up heading this way along with the rest of the team after training and now there was no way to leave without looking ruder than her usual.

Normally Skye wouldn’t have minded if she came off as rude, in fact, she might have even relished it.

However, now sitting on the bunk bed, watching the way Jemma’s face lit up as she talked about their suits and how amazing training had gone that day, a different feeling overtook her.

She finds herself interrupting Jemma, to ask, “why did you become a Ranger,” without even thinking about it.

“Because Ranger May asked me to,” is the reply, one that Skye should have expected, coming far too quickly.

“Yeah, but you know – you’re not exactly,” she gestures towards Jemma, unable to find the right words.

“The stereotypical Ranger type?”

“Exactly.”

“I think that’s the point, honestly,” Jemma says, with a light shrug of her shoulders, “I mean, none of us are the _typical_ -“

“Except Ward and Trip-“

“But we don’t have to be, we’re all special in our own ways,” Jemma finishes, ignoring her interruption.

“You sound really sure about that.”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

\---

She’s not sure when she moves into the bunks, it just sort of happens, and Skye slowly realizes that the beds there are a lot more comfortable than her office couch.

It almost might have something to do with the person on the only other bed in the room, who hums quietly to herself as she putters around the room, who keeps an electric kettle on the floor just in case it suddenly becomes tea time, and who smiles at Skye like she’s the last person on earth whenever she enters a room.

And somehow without Skye even realizing it, she goes from wanting to despise the other woman, to wanting to rip her clothing off whenever they’re in the same room as each other for too long.

This wouldn’t be a problem, except she’s pretty sure that the look Jemma is giving her says the same thing, if the lewd innuendos from Fitz and Trip are any sort of indicators.

\---

Exhilarating had been Jemma’s word, but Skye feels sort of like stealing it, as they wrap up their first mission. Any doubts she might have had about the program seem to slip away when she realizes just how _kickass_ she is.

She was pretty fucking badass, if she did say so herself.

Actually, correction, they’re all badasses and it feels completely great and wonderful.

Especially when they’re back in the base, stripping out of their Ranger uniforms, and Jemma smiles at her, telling her how amazing she is, and the only thing Skye can really think about is how great it would be to kiss her.

So, she does.

And the moment later when Jemma kisses her back, she feels ten times more badass than she did in the uniform.

\---

“I didn’t even know that Skye was,” Phil says, and maybe he’s had a bit too much to drink because he’s not even sure that he’s making sense, “not that I could mind, she’s my daughter, so of course, I support her with everything just-“

“It’s Vic’s fault. All of her gay rubbed off on the Pink Ranger uniform and-“

“Fuck you, John, nobody asked you-“

“It’s sort of ironic isn’t it, that it’s Pink and Yellow again,” Jasper points out.

“Mhmm, let’s call it irony.”

“Melinda! You did not set my daughter up with-“

“Holy shit!”

“We should victory make out,” Victoria announces, looking far too pleased about this new bit of information, “right now!”

“Can you not do that while I’m trying to eat?”

“You know what else hasn’t changed,” John asks.

And because, they’ve had this conversation more than enough times in various stages of drunk reminiscing, it’s all too quick that Jasper replies, “please just shut up.”

“Green is still the lamest of lames-“

“Twenty bucks on Jasper smothering him in his sleep.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

 


End file.
